


Don't Tell Moony

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: Full Moon Mayhem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animagus, Centaurs, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teenagers, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Never bring a werewolf on a pantie raid.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Full Moon Mayhem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don't Tell Moony

James awoke with a brilliant idea. Why hadn't he thought it before? He threw back the hangings to the view of his dormmates rising for the day.

"Good morning all!"

"Morning Prongs" said Sirius cheerful "full moon tonight!"

"Don't remind me. I need some tea." Muttered Remus before dressing and sulking out the door.

Peter was still snoozing in his bed. Soft snores resonating from his drawn curtains.

James waited for Remus's foot steps to fade before asking. "So Sirius, I was thinking, are there girl centaurs?"

"What are you on about James?"

"It's just that a few moons ago when we ran into that herd there were only blokes."

Well, yeah I guess their must be." Sirius replied trying to find a clean shirt in his pile of clothes. The snoring stopped and Peter fumbled from his bed.

"Well, what do you think they look like? And where are they?"

"I don't know James does it matter?" Sirius replied getting annoyed

"What are we talking about?" Peter mumbled

"Bird Centaur" stated Sirius

"Right, so would they wear clothes? James asked

All the boys in the dorm froze.

"Well, the blokes don't wear clothes." Said Peter with his usually perceptiveness.

"Right Peter, that's my point."

"So you think there is centaur girls galloping around topless" Sirius said suppressing a grin.

An excited silence filled the room of teenage boys.

"Right, so we'll go and find them tonight." James said

"Shouldn't we tell Moony?" Asked Peter

"No! No." Sirius said hastily "We don't need to trouble him he has the moon to worry about"

"Alright, well I'm heading down." Peter said as he left for breakfast.

James gave Sirius a knowing look.

"Well, I don't see why Remus needs to know" Sirius said pulling a wrinkled shirt over his head.

"No, I don't know why you don't tell Peter."

"I thought we just did?" Sirius replied sarcastically

"About you and Moony"

"Remus doesn't want it going around yet. I don't know. He thinks I'm going to ditch him or something."

"That's stupid, you've been stuck on him for years."

"I know but I don't want to fuck it up before it's had a chance to get going."

"And the centaur?"

"Well I don't see why not, not that he . ."

"No, no definitely don't tell Moony" James agreed

* * *

"How it going Moony?" James asked entering the Shrieking Shack. Remus was hunching over sitting cross-legged on the floor, parchment in his lap.

"Not bad, I finally got the secret passage to Honey Dukes spelled in. Now, if I can just fix the tracking charm we'll be able to sneak out and grab Fire Whiskey without Filch catching us. Where's Wormtail?"

"He was right behind us, got distracted by Mrs Norris" James responded

"Then this can't be right" Remus said using his wand like an eraser on the new parchment.

Peter enters his hair is out of place and robes askew.

"I don't know why I can't hide under the cloak with you two. That cat won't give me a break"

"I told you Wormy, it's too crowded with the three of us. Your animagus can move around without it being suspicious. Imagine a bloody great stag pirouetting down the halls." Sirius joked

" It would certainly give Barnabas's trolls a run for their money." quipped Remus

"Shut it" James retorted

" You're really quit majestic you know. If only Lily could see you. . ."

"I said shut it Padfoot!"

"It's time. Look, don't let me eat anything that skunk gave me heart burn for a week"

"Well, It's not like we set out a buffet, Moony." Sirius barked before becoming Padfoot.

\------------

The plan was to go to where they had the previously seen the centaurs. Then, follow the tracks to their camp. However, they were now going on four hours without see hoof or tail of a centaur. Even with Padfoot's noise that could smell a thestral fart at sixty paces, they could not pick up the scent of horse manure and arrogance. The night was dragging on.

They tramped through the forbidden forest, keeping Remus in check. The dry leaves crunched under his paws. Wormtail was riding on Prongs' antlers tonight. Probably to get a better view, Sirius thought. The night had been a bust. The moon had surpassed it's apex in the night sky and he was considering signaling to the others to head back. Prongs froze, ears peaked and eyes alert indicating he had heard something. Following Wormtail's squeaks and gestures, the pair moved towards a hedge.

Remus had paused to mark a fer tree. Taking advantage of the break, Sirius joined Prongs and Wormtail. They were peering through a thorny bush. The centaurs, they had found them.

Beyond their covering of brush was a clearing. Water danced down from a fall of boulders creating a clear pool. On the far side was a magnificent fire, the flames reached out flinging sparks into the firmament. The female centaurs were circled around casting in herbs, chanting softly, their large eyes gazing at the heavens. 

'Well shit.' Although the sight of their quest was picturesque, Sirius couldn't help but be disappointed. They were wearing muggle tops. An assortment of brassiere,that lent excellent support to their shapely bosoms. Of all the muggle things to pick up why couldn't it have been fishing or knickerbockers.

Transfixed by the sight of lacy lingerie the marauders had lost track of their charge.

With a howl of excitement a four-legged beast jumped into the peaceful scene.  
They heard of centaur, reacting appropriately to a werewolf emerging into their ranks, scattered. The fiercest of them grabbed their bows, affixing their quiver as they circled the threat.

Shit! Remus, ever the spoil sport even in wolf form.

Prongs leapt the seven foot high hedge. Sirius, less adept at such acrobatics, pushed his way under. Digging through on his belly he found his fur an insufficient barrier against the fanged thorns. As a result when he emerged on the far side he had acquired a collection of burs and a complete befuddlement of his surroundings.

In the confusion of galloping centaurs, Peter had manager to hop aboard a chestnut mare, who was aiming her crossbow at Prongs' backside. Prongs meanwhile was persuading an irate werewolf to retreat using broad swipes of his antlers. Peter disrupted the mare's aim with a well timed bite on her back, fraying the lace of her brassiere. The arrow missed right landing by Remus's foot succeeding in startling the werewolf into retreat.

Sirius dodged being trampled by hoofs. Jumping over a muddy pool edge, he catch up with James. On the far bank they could see Peter riding the chestnut centaur like a bucking bull. He was holding on by his teeth, bit tight on the clasp of her bra. With one last swipe at the vermin on her back Peter was flung off, sailing thru the air landing in the water.  
Peter swam over, lacy brassiere held proudly in his mouth. Sirius gave a bark that sounded like a laugh as James stomped his hoofs. Peter climbing atop the stag and they bounded off through the forest, lacy bra draped over Prongs' antlers like garland.

* * *

Light streaming thought a shattered window into the shack. Remus stirred, caught in the brief oblivion between dream and reality. He saw Sirius's human form curled like a dog beside him. With half a smile he pulled close to Sirius. Breathing deep his sent. His transformations were still hell but waking up beside Sirius swept the pain away. Remus stretched his arm around him. "Och" well, metaphorically took his pain away. Sirius opened his eyes and straightening his legs, he turned to face Remus.

"What happened last night Padfoot I can't seem to remember?" Remus asked causally.

" Oh nothing exciting. We just chased some birds." Sirius lied.

" Hmm I thought I saw a naked centaur?"

" No. no. That. Must have been a dream."

"Pity" Remus grinned "She had nice breasts"

Sirius looked bemused.  



End file.
